


Pijama De Gatitos

by johnnysmama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysmama/pseuds/johnnysmama
Summary: Mark le confiesa su amor a un engripado Donghyuck.





	

Donghyuck se había contagiado de una de esas gripes que lo dejan a uno sin poder levantarse de la cama. Mark tuvo que quedarse con el a cuidarlo ya que es su deber como el mayor.

-"¿Necesitas algo?", Mark preguntó.

-"Una sopa, otra sábana y una caja de pañuelos descartables, porfavor".

-"¿Algo más?".

-"No, mi querido sirviente".

-"¿Ahora soy tu sirviente?".

-"Mi QUERIDO sirviente". Donghyuck sonrió.

Mark puso la caja de pañuelos sobre la mesa al lado de la cama. Tiró una sábana sobre Donghyuck y se aseguró de taparlo bien. Cuando vió los cachetes colorados del menor no pudo resistirse a besarlos.

-"¡Dame un beso de verdad!". Donghyuck dijo tomando la cara de Mark en sus manos intentando besarlo.

-"No gracias, no quiero tus gérmenes. Voy a hacerte la sopa".

-"Por favor no incendies la cocina".

Mark no pudo responderle porque era la verdad, era tan malo cocinando que las probabilidades de encender fuego la cocina intentando hacer una sopa instantánea eran muy altas.

Colocó el agua y virtió el contenido del paquete en una olla. Con mucho cuidado prendió la hornalla en el nivel más bajo. Después de un par de minutos, Mark decidió que ya estaba hecha y apagó la hornalla.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Donghyuck.

-"Tardaste mucho. Ya me estaba preocupando".

-"Tranquilo, no he quemado nada. Siéntate así te puedes tomar la sopa y callarte un rato". Mark notó que Donghyuck estaba teniendo dificulatades para levantarse.

-"¿No puedes sentarte?". Donghyuck negó con la cabeza. Mark dejó la bandeja con la sopa a un lado y ayudó a Donghyuck a levantarse.

-"Te quiero". Donghyuck dijo mientras que Mark lo tenía en sus brazos.

-"¿Y eso de donde salió?". Mark dijo riéndose.

-"De mi boca".

Ya sentado, Mark le dió finalmente la bandeja con la sopa a Donghyuck.

-"Come así dejas de decir tonterías". Mark dijo en un tono serio

-"No fué una tontería, ¡Lo que te dije fue muy sincero!".

-"¿Cuando me dices que me odias también eres sincero?". Mark miró a Donghyuck con una mirada fría en sus ojos. Donghyuck se puso muy nervioso. Tomó la cuchara para tomar un poco de sopa para no contestar la pregunta de Mark, pero este agarró su muñeca antes de que la cuchara llegue a su boca.

-"Respóndeme".

-"¡No te odio! Es que no me sale bien eso de expresar mis sentimientos. Aunque es verdad que hay veces en las que realmente te odio. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Si me hubieras prestado tu chaqueta ayer no estaría aquí enfermo en una cama!".

Mark se tapó la boca intentando contener una risa. 

-"Estaba bromeando tonto. Te la creíste por completo". Mark se hechó a reir a carcajadas.

-"¡Maldito!". Donghyuck al intentar abofetear a Mark terminó derramando un poco de sopa sobre sus piernas.

-"Mierda". Mark rápidamente sacó la bandeja, destapó a Donghyuck e intentó bajarle los pantalones para ver si se había quemado, pero Donghyuck se lo impidió al tomarle de las muñecas.

-"¡Pervertido!"

-"¡Solo estoy intentando ver si te quemaste! ¡Tus pantalones están empapados!"

-"No me he quemado, suéltame, ¡eres un pervertido!"

Probablemente no había puesto a calentar la sopa el tiempo necesario. Que suerte que era malísimo cocinando.

-"Aún así tengo que cambiarte y limpiar este caos". 

Mark se levantó a sacar unos pantalones limpios del armario, pero lo único limpio que encontró era un pijama de una pieza con estampados de gatitos.

"No me pienso poner eso".

"Es lo único que tienes limpio. Además, mira tu camisa, también te la has manchado con sopa"

Cuando Mark se acercó a Donghyuck este se puso en modo defensa.

"No seas tan dramático. Somos los dos hombres. Y tienes razón. Todo esto es mi culpa y por ende tengo la responsabilidad de ayudarte".

-"¡Esa es solo una excusa para continuar con tus planes de pervertido!", Mark lo quedó mirando.

-"Si vas a hacerlo házlo rápido".

Mark intentó observar el cuerpo de Donghyuck lo menos posible mientras lo desvestía. Lo poco que capturaron sus ojos de Donghyuck fueron sus muslos los cuales rozó con la mano sin querer queriendo al sacarle los pantalones, los boxers con estampados de gatito que le combinarían con el pijama, su ombligo y sus dos pequeños y oscuros pezones. Tal vez Donghyuck estaba en lo cierto, tal vez Mark era un pervertido. Quería ver más, quería tocar más.

-"Yo también te quiero", Mark sentó a Donghyuck en su regazo y le dió un beso, un beso de verdad tal como el menor se lo había pedido antes. El beso estaba inundado de inocencia, aunque si en ese mismo momento alguien entrara en la habitación y los viera de esa manera pensaría lo contrario. Esta no era de la manera en la que pensaba que se iba a confesar a Donghyuck. El se imaginaba a los dos solos en frente a un río bajo una noche estrellada, no en el dormitorio besando a un Donghyuck semidesnudo y engripado.

《¡Mierda!》 Mark al recordar que Donghyuck estaba enfermo paro de besarlo.

Cuando sus labios se dejaron de tocar, notó como a Donghyuck se le caían las lágrimas por la vergüenza que tenía.  
Mark sabía que la reacción normal de Donghyuck sería la de empujarlo, pero el más joven estaba tan débil que no podía actuar como quería.

-"Mierda, Donghyuck ¡Perdón! Ya te visto y me voy ¿Si? Por favor no llores".

Tomo el pijama y vistió a su dongsaeng rápidamente. Luego lo tapó con unas sábanas limpias. Donghyuck había parado de llorar. Mark aún quería consolarlo, pero seguramente Donghyuck estaba enojado con él así que decidió dejarlo solo.

-"No te vayas, no me puedes dejar solo. Eres mi sirviente, imbécil". Mark se dió la vuelta.

-"¿Puedo abrazarte?". Donghyuck asintió con la cabeza. Mark se quedó junto al más joven plantando pequeños besos en su cara y acariciándole el pelo hasta que este se durmió. Luego volvió a su dormitorio.

El mayor estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama, con el corazón rebotándole en el pecho, preguntándose a sí mismo qué carajos le estaba pasando. Se durmió cuando encontró la respuesta a su pregunta, la cual era muy simple: estaba completamente enamorado de Donghyuck.

A la mañana siguiente Mark se despertó a los estornudos. No solo se había contagiado de gripe, Donghyuck también lo había contagiado de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente, empezé a escribir esto cuando me puse a imaginar como sonaría la voz de Donghyuck si estuviera engripado, osea, ya suena engripado con su voz normal xD
> 
> Si alguien llega a leer esto, que lo disfrute :)


End file.
